1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container with a flexible wall and with at least one emptying tube that projects through a wall aperture into the container interior surrounded by the flexible wall, the free end of which emptying tube has an emptying opening that can be set in its position in the vertical direction to different emptying heights.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO 2011/094534 A2 discloses a container with a flexible wall that has a container interior into which the free end of an emptying tube projects through a wall aperture. The free end of the emptying tube has an emptying opening that is adjustable to different emptying heights.
In this regard, it is disadvantageous that the emptying tube projects into the container interior through a rotation adapter arranged within a wall aperture on a side wall and that it is necessary for the free end to be angled at 90° within the container interior. The emptying tube is arranged so as to be rotatable within the rotation adapter, which allows the emptying height to be adjusted by means of a rotation. If the container is designed as a cylinder and the angled free end of the emptying tube is placed close to the wall, it can come into contact with the wall, thereby preventing it from rotating 360°. When installed proximate to the middle of the container, the free end can come into contact with a stirrer located in the middle of the container. It is also disadvantageous that the emptying tube, which is arranged so as to be rotatable within the adapter, is very difficult to seal. Because of the relatively high costs associated with this, the disclosed container is therefore not suitable as a cost-effective single-use container.
The present invention seeks to solve the problem of providing a container with a flexible wall, having an emptying tube, whereby the emptying opening is to be adjustable to different emptying heights. With regard to the container, the emptying tube is therefore to be designed to be secure and cost-effective, such that the container, in particular, is suitable for use as a single-use container.